


She Came in Through the Window

by atomictourist



Series: Lunch Break Sessions [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendly flirting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha makes it a habit to sneak into Steve's apartment after missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came in Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my lunch break ficlets. Because people asked, yes the title is pulled from [this Beatles song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM2Ttov_zR0).

"I thought I gave you a key,” Steve says without looking up from his newspaper.

Natasha grins and finishes climbing in through the window. She’s still in tactical gear. “Where’s the fun in that? Besides it’d cause problems if I just walked in the front door dressed like this.”

Steve looks up from reading, taking in her clothes and the bruise on her right cheek, and frowns. “Did you skip your debriefing again?”

Natasha shrugs as she strides into the kitchen to get something to drink, probably straight from the container. “My back-up didn’t show. I got rattled good, might have a broken rib. My cheek’s definitely fractured,” her voice comes from out of view, oh so casual. “We really need to go grocery shopping. Your fridge is seriously bachelor.”

Steve rolls his eyes, returning to his newspaper. He sees Natasha in his periphery as she comes back into the living room, a pack of frozen vegetables pressed to her cheek, and flops down on the couch, putting her feet in his lap.

Steve casts his paper aside, rolling his eyes again, and unlaces her boots. “It’s my day off, Nat...and good grief you smell awful.”

Natasha smiles. “We need to work on how you talk to women.”

“We gonna do that while we’re grocery shopping?” He peels her socks off and goes to work massaging her feet. He’s not sure when this became part of their routine; he’s still perpelexed as to why Natasha trusts him the way she does, but he enjoys her company too much too push.

“You want me to help you pick up chicks at the grocery store?” she says, her voice a little breathless when he digs into her arch, “Excuse me, ma’am, could I interest you in some prime American-grown banana.” She chortles at her own joke. 

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Steve shoots back.

“Of course I am. But seriously, we’re going grocery shopping today. I need actual milk when I come over here.” She nudges his hands away with her feet, indicating she’s done, and rolls over on her side. Steve watches as her breathing slows until she’s snoring softly, then picks his newspaper back up.


End file.
